Forbidden Love
by cocoasweet18
Summary: Its about Carly, Sam, and Freddie, the Icarly gang. It is 6 years from when ICarly ended. Carly returned to Seatlle, where she is now dating Freddie, but Freddie wants to be with Sam. Sam says she doesnt like him in that way, but of course shed lying. Then she meets a mysterious stranger... Read to figure out how it turns out.
1. Chapter 1

_This is set 6 years after ICarly ended. _

_Carly and Freddie are dating._

Carly's Pov.

"That was so much fun Freddie!" Carly said as she opened the door to her apartment. They had just gotten back from a romantic evening at Pini's. "Yeah it was," Freddie said. Standing on her tiptoes, Carly wrapped her slender, pale arms around his neck. Softly she pulled him down to meet his lips to her's. "Eww!" said a person behind them. Carly turned around to see Sam strayed out on the couch, with a bag of sandwhiches in her hand. "If your gonna get all oeey-goeey, please do it somewhere else," Sam said as she shoved a sandwhich in her mouth. Carly rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair next to the sofa. "Sam, why are you laying here on my sofa? I thought you had a sate tonight." "Yeah well the guy was a total nub," Sam said inbetween bites, "He was so boring. 'Oh my grandma died in a car crash. My mom got cancer and died!' He never stoped talking about himself." Carly shook her head at Sam. "Well Sam, Freddie and I will be in my room if you need us." She gave Freddie a seductive smile, then grabbed him and lead him to her room.

* * *

Freddie's Pov.

It still hurt. Seeing Samantha Puckett after he confessed his feelings to her, said how he loved her, and she just turned him down. Said they were never ment to be together. That she didn't, never had and never will, love him back. It was a few months after Carly went to live with her Dad. Sam and Him were closer than ever...

(Flashback-6 years ago)

"Sup Fredward," Sam said as she walked into Freddie's house. "Did you take off your shoes?" He asked sitting on his couch watching The Nature Planet. "Nope, and I'm not gonna!" She said as she walked over and sat down beside him. "Aww Sam! you got dirt all over the floor! Now im going to have to clean it before my mom gets home." "Yeah, I noticed she wasnt here. Where is she?" Sam asked. "She had an Agressive Parenting Convention. She won't be back until late tonight." Freddie got up and grabbed some non-sugar dried-fruit juice. "How can you drink that?" Sam asks as he takes a swig. "Its not so bad." He says and hands it out for her to have a taste. "Get it away from me!" Sam yells, while Freddie tries to get her to drink it. He ends up on top of her, pinning her down to the couch. He looks at her and realizes how gorgeous her pale blue eyes are. He leans down and softly kisses her plump, sweet lips. She's startled at first, but then she runs her fingers through his silky brown hair. After a few seconds she pulls away. "Freddie?" she whispers to him. "Yeah?" he whispers back. "Please get off of me." Shocked, Freddie sits up. Sam hurridly gets up and starts to leave. "Sam wait!" He cried out. "What?!" she said as she whipped around. "Look, I'm sorry if that scared you or anything, but...I-I love you Sam. I always have." Sam looked at him sadly, her eyes sparklyling with unshed tears. "Freddie, I like you, really I do. but nothing more than a friend." "What?" He said astounished. "I don't like you in that way Freddie! Even if i did, it'd never work!" Sams voice was scratchy, as if she had to force out the words. "How do you know Sam? if we just tried" "Tried?" Sam yelled, interrupting him,"We did try Freddie. And it didnt work out. Just please drop the whole thing! None of it matters!" Sam said. "Why doesn't it matter?" Freddie asked. "Because I dont love you." she said in barley a whisper, then walked out the door. That was the last time he saw her in 4 years. Later he found put she had gone to L.A and lived with an insnaely stupid redhead girl. Sam came back to Seattle though when Carly moved back. By then Freddie and Carly had sarted dating, but he never loved Carly. Not even close to how much he loves Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Pov.

I watched as Carly pulled Freddie into her room, with a sly smile on her face. Freddie looked at me one more time, with his gaze full of angryness, hurt, and worst of all, love. For years now I tried to get Freddie to hate me, but he never does. I just dont want to hurt him, or Carly. Shes in love with the boy. I couldnt take him away from my best friend. I sighed, then got up from the couch. Ever since Spencer got married and Carly moved out, this has been where they hang out place. But ever since Freddie and Carly became a couple, I had been coming her by myself more and more. I grabbed my chicken(or i guess carly's chicken) from the fridge and left.  
It was cold as I walked to the bus. I sliped in with the people leaving so I could get on for free. As always, the driver never notices. I ride it all the way to my favorite bar; McLaren's Pub. It was a small bar, under some apartments in the ground. I went inside and was blasted by the glorious heat I craved. "Sam!" the owner, Jeremy, called out. "Hey," I said back. He comes over and hands me a beer. "How ya been?" He askes. "not anything different since I was here this morning," I say, while I take a swig. "Well, I gotta head out. If you need anything just ask Jeff." I looked over and saw Jeff, the bartender, waving at me. I flick my fingers in greeting, then turn to Jeremy."Whta happened to Phil?" I ask. "Oh I had to fire him. He was having sex with the meat. Cost me a fortune to get more." "Wow, thats um...disturbing." We say bye and he walks out the door. I sit there for a few minutes, drinking and looking around. I didnt know anybody here, im normally too drunk to notice anybody, so i got up to leave when a man stops me. "Excuxe me," he says when my face hits smack dad in his muscular chest. "Sorry," I say, embarrassed, and I back up to see his face. He has a very handsom face, I think, as I stare at him. His jaw is nice and stong, with sleek cheekbones that curve upward to his amazingly deep sparklying gray eyes. His hair, falling onto his forbead, just grazing his eyelids, was a silky bright brown. "Hi," he said, and held out his hand."My names Cameron." I look at his hand, perfectly muscled and equally as lovely as the rest of him. I take it in my hand. Hes soft, yet his hands are rough, from working, I bet. "Hi," I say. "Whats your name?" he says as he lets go and slides past me into my favorite booth. "Ummmm...its...a yeahh..." i say, completly lost for words. "Well nice to meet you ummmitsayeah," he says, with a smirk on his perfect face. I blush and take a deep breath. Be cool, i tell myself. Im the expert at playin cool. "No its Sam," I say, and sit across from him. He smiles and says,"Well Sam, can i buy you a drink?" "No," I say, as hes smile falters,"You can buy me a burger though." He laughs and goes to the bartender. This will be fun, I think as i watch him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie's Pov.

Carly pulled me into her room, kissing me as she closed her door. I grunted aa she pushed me onto her bed. "Carly," I start to say, but she's kissing me again, pulling her body against mine. I notice that her body doesn't fit against mine perfectly, like Sam's does. She starts taking off her shirt and i say,"Carly don't." Carly looks at me and sighs,"God Freddie, we've been dating for four years now, and we've never had sex, not once! I'll understand if you don't want to, if you just tell me why!" I looked at her and before I could stop myself, I said,"Because I love Sam." She looked at him in astonishment, then said,"I'm going to bed. You can let yourself out." I sat there for a minute, not knowing what to say. Finally I got up and left. Sam had left the apartment, but I didn't know how long ago. What if she heard what I said? I thought as I walked to my apartment.

Sam's Pov.

"Mamas in love!" I say as I walk into Carly's room. "WHAT?" Carly shouts from the shower. She hops out butt naked with soap in her hair. "Who? Is it Freddie?" Carly asks. "What?" I say as I hand her a towel."No gross! It's a guy I met at the bar last night! Hes AMAZING!" Carly got back in the shower and said," Oh ok," "Aren't you happy for me?" I ask. "Of course I am Sam, it's just, I'm in a bad mood since Freddie left." "I noticed that doofus wasn't here. where is he?" I asked as I drank my fat cake smoothie. "I don't know and I don't care," Carly said as she dried her hair. "Geeze! What'd he do, fix you're computer too good?" Carly gave me a hard look and said,"We broke up." I instantly feel bad, like it was my fault. But how could it be? "What happened? I thought he was in love with you?" I ask while I play with my straw. "I did too, but it turns out he loves someone else," she gave me an odd look and I knew it was because of me. "Did he say who?" I ask slowly. "Ha like you don't know Sam!" she laughed at me. "Don't know what?" I say. "That you love him back!" "No I don-" I start to say but she cuts me off. "I see the way you look at him Sam, and the way he looks at you. I'm not stupid and I deserve the right to know!" "Ok," I say, then I tell her. "It was a few months after you left. It was just me and Freddie, it was nice I guess you could say, until the little doofus went and started liking me. And I guess I kinda liked him too. But I stopped it. Told him I didn't feel that way and that it was over." "Did you, you know, have sex?" "What!?" I ask, suprised she asked me such a thing. "No!" "Oh, I was just wondering."Why?" I ask. "Because every time I ever even hinted at the idea, he'd shoot me down. I just thought it'd make more sense if you guys had done it. But I guess it makes more sense considering he's in love with you." I frown, not really knowing what to say. "It's ok, you know, if you love him back." I look at her, shocked. "Well I don't," yes I do, i though, but quickly shoved the thought away. Then i added,"and anyways I already met the best guy ever!" Carly sat for a second thinking, then turned to me. "Is he a real guy or is he Freddie?" she asks. "Carly Shay! It's a real bone and flesh guy! You can meet him actually. He's coming to pick me up from the movies. You can come if you like." "Here?" Carly asks," You gave him my address!?" "Once you see him, you'll be glad I did!"

Ten minutes later, Cameron texted me saying he was down stairs. "Come on," I say to Carly and we walk down to him. He was leaning on his car and turned around when he heard us coming. "Hey," he said to me and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled at him and said," Cam, this is my best friend Carly Shay. Carly, this is Cameron." Carly just stared at him in amazement. I couldn't even get mad at her, that's how beautiful he was. He took Carly's hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you. Are you coming with us?" He asks. Carly blushes and pulls her hand away. "If it's ok with you guys." "I already said it was ok," I said as I dragged her to the car. Cameron laughed and opened up the door for me. I sat down and he closed it. During the car ride we just made small talk. I talked about how they're making a new kind of ham and Carly told us about an amazing ham restaurant she went to a few months ago. Why am I just hearing about it now, I don't know. I should have heard about before she even went! But otherwise it was fun and when we got to the movie we paid for our tickets(well Cameron paid for mine) and bought extra large popcorn with eminems in it to share(yeah right) and got our seats.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's Pov.

"So, where to next," Cameron asks as he stops at a red light. It's been about two weeks since Cameron and I started dating. We just got back from the Cheesecake Warehouse, our tenth date. "Well, we can go to your place," I say, making it seem like I just came up with the idea, even though it's been in my head since I first met him.

"I do have a really comfy bed," he says as he turns. "I don't care about your bed," I say,"I care if you have food." Cam laughs and pulls into his driveway.

"Nice house," I say as we enter. The first place I go is the kitchen. His stove, microwave, and fridge are all stainless steel. "Of all the places in my house, you choose to go to the kitchen first." "I wasn't joking about the food." I say as I open his fridge. "Yum," I say as I pull out a pudding cup and open it. "Is that my last one?" he asks as I lick some off my finger. "Yup!" "Noo! I guess I'm gonna have to have some of yours!" "Ahhh!" I screamed as I run away from him. He chases me through out his house, and I turn down a hallway. At the end is only one door with a weird pull up latch, and I open it. "Woah!" I say as I walk into a giant freezer. Inside is tons of frozen meat, cheese, pies, pizzas, ice cream, and even peanut butter. Tons of different kinds of food were lay out on shelves. "Are you gonna leave now?" Cameron asks from behind me. I turn around and kiss him hard on the lips. "I love this place!" I scream as I run to look at all the foods. "You weren't kidding when you said you love food were you?" "I never kid about food." "How come you didnt tell me about this?" I ask. "Well it normally scares most girls away." "Well I'm not most girls." I grab some hamburger meat, spaghetti noodles, and hard tortillas. "What are you doing?" Cam asks me. "I'm making you spaghetti tacos." I yell as I run back to the kitchen.

"Those were amazing," Cam said as he finished his sixth taco. "Of course they were. I made them," I say as I pushed my eighth helping into my mouth. Cam laughs then grabs me outta my chair "Hey!" I say with my mouth full. He lifts me up and I struggle," NOO!" I scream with laughter. He pulls me into his bedroom and licks the sauce off my lips. I pull his lips to mine, and we kiss in sync with each other. "We should watch a movie," I say as I pull away to breath. "Ok," Cameron says and points to where his movies are. I look through his movies and find The Conjuring. "Let's watch this!" I shove it in his hands. "Are you sure?" he looks at the movie," It's supposed to be really scary." "You have a lot to learn about me." I say as I turn on his T.V.

BARINGGGGGGGGGGG! I hear as I wake up. I grab my phone from my pocket and quickly silence it. I look over at Cameron. He had his arms around my waist and our legs were entangled. We stayed up all night watching movies and talking(kissing too) until we passed out. I check my phone. 10 missed calls and 25 texts all from Freddie. Ugh, I think, why is this nub bothering me? He's been calling and texting me non stop since him and Carly broke up. I never answer him though. I don't even look at the texts, I just delete all of them. Then I untangle myself from Cam, careful not to wake him up, and slip out of his bed. I find my way to the bathroom and call Freddie. "SAM!" he screams when he answered. "Geez Freddork, you don't need to yell." "Sam I am so sorry for what I said!" "What are you talking about?" I ask him, wishing I hadn't deleted all those texts and voicemails. "What I said to Carly..." He says nervously. "Oh, yeah don't worry about it. I mean you broke Carly's heart, so now I'm going to break you're face. But that other crap you can forget about." "That's the thing, Sam. I don't want to forget." "What are you talking about now?" I ask. "I just really need to talk to you. In person." he adds. "Ugh, I'm busy right now." "What about tonight?" "Alright fine. Meet me at inside Out Burger at eight. Bring money too, you owe me a burger." I say and hang up.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie's Pov.

I eat a burger as I wait for Sam to show up.

_Are you coming?_ I text to her.

Five minutes later she sends back;

_Calm down Freddork, I'll be there soon._

I wait for another five minutes. "Where is she?!" I say. "Right here ," she says as she takes my burger. I look at her. Sam was wearing tight black jeans with black boots and a dark red penny tee saying 'Hungry Tuna'. Her blond hair was in her usual soft curls and she wore a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Gorgeous as ever, I think. "When did you start wearing makeup?" I ask. "Did we come here to discuss my looks, which I know are beautiful, or whatever you wanted to talk about?" she snaps at me. "Geez, why are you in such a bad mood?" I ask. "Maybe because I'm stuck here talking to you when I could've been with Cameron watching Death-Eaters 2." she takes another bite of her(my) hamburger. "Whose Cameron?" I ask. Sam sighs," If you HAVE to know, he's my boyfriend." "oh," I say, not sure what to say to that. "So are you gonna talk about what ever you wanted to talk about or am I gonna leave?" she asks impatiently. "Wanna get a beer first?" I ask, trying to delay. "Seriously Benson?" "Yeah," "Fine." we walk to my car while she texts someone, probably Cameron.

Sam's Pov.

We sat in Freddie's car in silence. I texted Cam I was gonna be later than planned. I looked at Freddie and realized he was staring at me. He quickly looked away and pulled into my favorite bar. I walk inside with Freddie right behind me. I sit in my favorite booth and Jeff comes over. "Hey Sam what would you like?" he asks me. "I would like two beers, a cheeseburger, some curly fires, and chicken fingers." he looks at Freddie, who was sitting on the other side of the booth. "Would you like anything?" "A beer would be good." Jeff walks away.

"So Benson, what is it you want to talk about?" I ask as I take a drink of a hot sauce bottle sitting on the table. Freddie watches me and shakes his head. "Uh actually, I wanna hear about Cameron." he says. I give him my famous death stare and say," If you ever mention his name again I will kill you." Jeff comes back with my food and beers. "Thanks," I say as I pop off the cap. Freddie talks about the news, new pears apps, and even Galaxy Wars.

When I get to my tenth beer, I finally get sick of his stupid rambling and say," Freddie what did you want to talk about?" he looks uncomfortable, but then says," I wanted to talk about us." "Whatta ya mean us?" I ask him, my words slurred from drinking. He looks me in the eyes and says," I love you Sam. I always have and I never will stop loving you." "Freddie I'm not having this conversation with you again. I don't like you and that's it. There's nothing else to talk about." "Seriously Sam?" he asks me,"You never had those feelings for me? Your lying and you know it!" "No I'm not!" I scream at him. I look around to see if anybody was staring at me and nobody was in there. I looked at my phone and it said 12:54. I also had a text from Cam at 9:36 asking where I was. I hurriedly type back saying I'm going home. "Freddie take me home," I say to him. Realizing he's not going to get the answer he wants from me he says," Fine ," and walks to his car. I stand up and realize I was drunker than I thought. I wobbled my way to his car and got in.

He drives me to my apartment and stops. "Sam," he starts to say but I'm already out the door. I start walking to the front door when I fall over. "Sam!" Freddie yells as he jumps out of his car. He tries to pull me too my feet, but I yank him down too me. I can't help but burst into laughter. Freddie looks at me and starts laughing also. Soon we're both laughing as hard as we can on the sidewalk.

After maybe ten minutes we stop laughing and Freddie gets to his feet. He pulls me up and I let him this time. He tries to let go of my hand, but I won't let him. For some reason I like how soft his hand is and how mine fits perfectly in his, unlike Cameron's. _Cameron theres something about him,_ the thought tries to push its way into my mind, but it hurts my head to think about it so I push the thought away. I look up into Freddie's warm brown eyes, and before I even know what I'm doing, I kiss him. He's shocked, but then pulls me closer too him. I run my fingers through his beautiful brown hair and nibble on his bottom lip. He moans, then reaches his hands under my shirt up my back. I pull away and he looks at me. "Come one," I whisper to him as I lead him inside my apartment building.

I'm too anxious to get to my room that I lead him up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. I live on the second floor so it didn't take long to get to my apartment. I unlock my door and pull him to my bedroom. He pulls my lips to his and I run my hands over his broad shoulders. I push him onto the bed and climb onto him. I kiss him and he runs his hands under my shirt. We break the kiss only for him to pull of my shirt.

He runs his hands over my stomach and flips over so I'm on bottom. I pull off his shirt as he kisses a trail up to my bra. He unhooked my bra and stared at my breast. "Beautiful," he whispered before he takes one in his hand. It sends shivers through me when he slowly fingered my nipple, then brought the other one to his mouth. He suckled and kissed it, then switched to the other nipple. He did the same thing while his hands moved to my pants.

Slowly he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. He looked at me, as if asking for my permission. I smiled at him and he kissed me, then pulled off my panties. He stared at me then opened up my legs. I was throbbing and already wet when he softly touched me. "Ahh," I moaned, giving him courage to slowly stroke me. Then he brought his mouth down and slowly licked me. I arched my back and let out a soft whimper. He licked me even harder, his tongue darting in and out of me. I tried to keep in my screams until I couldn't anymore.

I shouted and moaned, and he brought a finger, then two, inside me as he licked and suckled me. I gasped and tried to push his head away, but he pulled me even closer. My pussy contracted against his fingers and I came all over his mouth and fingers. He licked it then pulled away.

I lay there, the orgasm still shaking my body. Then I slowly lifted myself onto my knees and unbuttoned his pants. I pulled them off, and saw his bulge in his underwear. I reached out my hand and softly stroked it through his underwear. He let out a moan, and I could feel his heat through the thin fabric. I pulled off his boxers and saw his penis. It was fully erect as I took it in my hand. I softly stoked it and Freddie moaned even more.

I bit of precum was on the tip and I softly licked at it. Freddie grasped my shoulders and shut his eyes. I licked and pulled his manliness into my mouth, more and more of him I took in as I went deeper down on him. He gasped and I moved my mouth up and down on him licking and loving him. I go up and down faster and faster rubbing my hand on the bottom of his cock. Suddenly Freddie pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me. Leaning down he kissed me and slowly worked himself into me. "ohhh!" I moan as he moves into me. There is a slight pain at first and I shut my eyes tight. "Are you ok?" Freddie asks me. "Yeah, just go a little faster." he does and the pain goes away. I pull his mouth to mine and place both hands on his buttocks, pushing them harder and harder into me. Freddie and I both moaned in unison as he released himself into me and i came. I lay there for a few seconds and i kiss him softly. He then pulls himself out of me and I licked at the sperm running down his penis. He pulls me into his arms and I instantly fall asleep.


	6. Authors note

Hey guys! Sorry I won't be writing on New years butI after I will. But I wish all of you guys a happy new year and wonderful 2014! Please keep reading and reviewing and liking my story!


	7. Chapter 6

Freddie's Pov.

_Sam Puckett, the girl of my dreams, is laying in my arms right now,_ I think as I hold her body close to mine. I look at her face, eyes closed, fluttering now an again, soft pink lips, and her halo of blond hair surrounding her. I lean down, just about to kiss her, when her phone goes off. I get up slowly and grab Sam's phone out of her jeans on the floor. A text message appeared on the screen.

_What took you so long? Is everything ok? Can I come over? I love you. Cam._

I read it over and over again. _What did I do?_ I think as I put Sams phone back in her pocket.

"Freddie?" Sam asks from her bed. "Hey," I smile as I walk over to her bed. "Why are you in my room?" she says,"And naked?" I just stare at her, not sure what to say. Sam looks around. "Oh no!" she says as she starts to get up. Then she realized she was naked and jumped right back into bed. "What the hell did you do?!" she screams at me. "Did I do?" I scream back,"You were just as much apart of this as me!" "But I-" she starts to say, then cuts off. "What?" I ask. "We were drunk, that's all." she says," Yeah we were just drunk and it didn't mean anything." "Didn't mean anything?" I say," It meant EVERYTHING!" "No it meant nothing and we're never going to speak of it again." San says calmly. "What the hell are you talking about, Sam? You know it meant a lot more than nothing. You don't just do that with nobody for no reason!" "What do you want me to do?!" she screams at me. "I have a BOYFRIEND, Freddie! A boyfriend I love very much and-" "You love me more," I say, knowing it's true. Sam starts to say something, then stops. She sits there for a few moments. "Leave," she says. "What?" "Go away and leave me alone." I watch her, and I realize she's seriously. "Fine." I say as I get dressed and walk out the door.

_Sorry for the short chapter. I'll be making a longer one tomorrow to make up for it._


	8. Chapter 7

Sam's Pov.

I watch as Freddie walks out of my apartment. I desperately want to call him back, tell him I was sorry and he was right. I did love him more than Cameron. But the damage was done. I got up and walked to my bathroom.

They say sex for the first time changes you. _Well I don't look different,_ I think as I stare at myself in the mirror. Still have the same pale complexion and blond messy hair. The only difference I see is my blue eyes are a bit brighter than usual. But that just might be from the tears threatening to pour out.

I take a long, hot shower. Not to get Freddie off me, because i loved last night, but because it brought me back to the real world. And in the real world, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett hated each other. That's how it's meant to be. As I walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, I hear a knock on my door. "Sam?" Cameron asks from outside,"You in there?" I stay completely still. I don't know what to say to him, so I stay very quiet. "Did you get my text?" Cameron asks.

Text? I think. I grab my phone from my jeans on the ground and open it. Of course, the message has already been opened. I read it, then try to come up with some cover story. I hear Cam walk away. After a few seconds I go and get dressed. Then I straighten and curl my hair, swipe on some mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss, and walk out my door. I call Carly. "Hey," She says as she answers. "Hey Carls, can we talk?" "Um yeah sure." "Ok meet me at Denny's in ten minutes." we said bye and hung up.

"Hey," I say as I see Carly sitting in a booth. "Hi," she says as she looks through the menu. "What do you want to talk about?" she asks as she looks at me. Carly's eyes go wide when she sees me. "Sam!" "What?" I ask with a pit in my stomach. "what happened last night?" She asks. "Nothing," I answer back. "Sure, nothing." she makes quotes marks when she says nothing. "Are you ready to order?" a waitress comes and asks us. We both say what we want, then Carly says,"I can't believe you guys had sex!" "What? How do you know?!" "Well you're trying to act all calm yet your mouth twitches every now and again like your holding back a smile or laugh. Plus your skins all glowy and shiny." I look at my hand. It looks the same as always. "So tell me, what was it like?" "What was what like?" I ask trying to delay her. "What was it like having sex with Cameron?!" so she thinks I did it with him. Well might as well play along. "It was fantastic!" I say, finally letting myself smile. "Was it big?" Carly asks with a devilish grin. "Maybe," I say laughing. "Omygosh, I just can't believe it!" she smiles, then stops. "Wait!" she says, and the pit comes back. "Did he use a condom?" I'm just about to start laughing when I realize I don't know. "Yeah of course," I say to Carly. Our food comes and I eat while Carly rambles on about it. When we're done I pay for my part(something I've never done before) and say bye. But all I can really think about is Freddie, and if I might be pregnant.

Freddie's Pov.

"Hey can we talk?" I ask Carly when she opens the door to her apartment. "About what?" she asks. "It's really important." "Fine." I walk in and sit down on her couch. "Look, Carly, about what I said-" "Don't. I'm over it. If you love Sam that's fine." She sits down next to me. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" she asks. "Um actually, it's not." I take a deep breath before I start talking again."If I had someone else to talk to about this, trust me I'd go to them, but your my friend Carly and I need to tell you." Carly gives me an odd look but doesn't say anything. I look down at the ground, then mumbled," I had sex with Sam." "What?!" she says as she starts to stand up. I pull her back down and she says,"When?!" "Uhh, last night." "That's impossible!" "Why?" "Because Sam had sex with Cameron last night!" she said and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "Who are you calling?" I ask. "Cameron!" "NO!" I say as I grab the phone out of her hand. "Give it back Freddie!" she screams. "You can't tell him!" I say. "Why not?" "Because it's up to Sam." "He needs to know," "Then let Sam tell him." I look at her and she sighs,"Fine, but only if you promise me something." "Anything." "That you'll leave Sam alone. That you won't bother or talk to her. Nothing at all. Promise." I want to argue, but then Sam's words come back into my head 'Leave me alone.' "I promise." I say. "Good. Now leave before I change my mind." I hand her her phone and walk out the door.

Sam's Pov.

"Hey we need to talk," I say when Cam answers his phone. "Yes we do. Want me to come over?" I think of my clothes still thrown on the ground and bed unmade. "No I'll come to you." we say bye and I take a bus over to his house.

"Hey," Cam says as he opens the door. I walk in and start pacing. "Are you ok?" he asks. I still haven't found a way to tell him bout last night, so I just keep pacing. "Sam," he says as he stops me. I look into his beautiful gray eyes, and I can't help but start crying. He pulls me into his arms and whispers in my ear. "It's ok Sam, let it all out." I pull back from him. "It's not ok!" I yell. He looks at me. "What's not ok?" "I had sex with Freddie last night." I say, barely a whisper. "What?"' he screams. "We were talking and I got drunk and he got drunk. Then I told him to take me home and we ended up kissing and-" I stop. Cameron was shaking his head. "How long has this been going on?" "It's never been 'going on'. It was one stupid night when I was drunk. It didn't mean anything!" "Maybe not to you Sam, but it does to mean!" I realized he was crying too. "I love you Sam. I love you a lot. And I thought you loved me-" "I do!" I say but he keeps talking. "I knew you liked Freddie, or at least had feelings for him, but i thought that you'd get over it. For me. But obviously you love Freddie, and I'm not going to be with someone whose in love with someone else." "Ok," I whisper, knowing there's no other way. He pulls me too him and wipes away my tears. For the last time ever, my lips meet his.

As I walked to the bus, I couldnt help but feel a bit happy. I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with Freddie. My phone started ringing. "Hey," I say when I answer. "You need to tell Cameron." Carly says on the other end. "Tell him what?" I ask though I already know the answer. "That you and Freddie had sex!" "Freddie told you." I say. "Yes and you know how wrong that is?" her voice was fuming with anger. "Not only did you lie to me, but then I was told the truth by FREDDIE!" "I'm sorry Carly. And if it makes you feel any better, Cameron broke up with me." "Good! At least he has common sense!" "what's that suppose to mean?" "It means your stupid! You know how many girls would kill to have a guy like Cameron? And you just throw him away for Freddie?" "Carly calm down! This is MY life, not yours. The decisions I make have nothing to do with you!" "I just can't believe you, Sam." "I know what this is really about." I say. "What?" "Your just jealous because Freddie dumped you for me!" "How DARE YOU!" she screams at me. "That has nothing to do with it!" "Then why are you so mad?!" "Because guys always want you! And then you just treat then like dirt! Probably because your dirt your self!" I stop walking. "Sam?" Carly says. "Im sorry Sam I didn't mean it!" I hang up on her. I feel my tears slowly falling down my face. I run to the only place I can imagine.


	9. Chapter 8

Freddie's Pov.

I can't believe what I've done, I think as I lay on my couch, not only did I ruin everything, but Sam's going to kill me once she finds out I told Carly.

All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. Right on time, I think as I answer it. Sure enough, there was Sam standing in the hallway. I'm just about to say something when she hugs me.

Wow, I think as I close my door. I lead her to the couch and she sits down. "What's wrong?" I ask her. Without looking at me she answers,"Do you have any water?" "Umm, yeah." I get up and fill a cup of water for her. "Thanks," she says as I hand it to her. I'm about to ask her what's wrong again but she says,"Do you think I'm dirt, Freddie?" "What?" I say astonished," No! Why would you think that?!" I've never heard her talk like that, ever. "Never mind." "Sam, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." "Maybe I don't want your help!" she says. "Then why are you here?!" Sam looks at me and I notice the tears running down her face. "Sam," I say as I wipe away her tears with my thumb. "Don't," she pulls away. Suddenly I got furious at her. "Just leave then!" "What?" she asks me, shocked. "You obviously don't want my help, don't want ME, so leave!" She sits there frozen. "I'm done playing this stupid game of yours! I'm done being your puppet monkey! So just go away!" She stands up abruptly and with out even looking back, walks out the front door.

_Sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy lately. I won't be able to submit chapters each day, but ill still update at least twice each week. Also, for all those fans out there who watch Sam and Cat, they are having a new one in a couple of weeks called The Great Tuna Jump: Reunion Special. So far all I've heard about it is Sam jumping a pool with man eating tuna in it. I hope they get Freddie and Sam together in it though I have hIeard that Sam kisses Robbie in it. I can't wait for the show though! Oh and thanks to the people who have reviewed or favorites my story! _


	10. Chapter 9

Sam's Pov.

So I've finally done it, I think as I walk aimlessly in the cold. I've finally pushed away all my friends. I knew it'd happen, one day, but not so soon. Maybe I'll go back to L.A, see how Cat's doing. But I wouldn't be able to stay there for long, not since Robbie moved in with her. I guess I'm on my own, I think, and I don't even have my motorcycle anymore. Not since that drunk guy crashed into it while I was having a spa day(gross) with Carly. I knew it was a bad idea, but Carly had said,"Come on Sam! What's the worst that could happen?" I guess that's what I get for listening to her. Without my motorcycle I can't go anywhere, and I barely get paid anything at the gas station, so I won't have enough for a bus ticket. Maybe I should hitch hike, I think as I stumble in a puddle. "Fuck!" I yell out as me boot gets soaked. Every time I take a step with my boot, I hear a sloshy noise. I finally go home. I take the elevator to my apartment, and walk to my door. "What the?" I think as I grab the paper taped on my door, saying EVICTED. "Ugh! I forgot to pay the bill!" I try to unlock the door, but its been changed. I grab a bobby pin out of my hair and pick the lot. "See!" I man shouted as I opened the door."I told you shed just pick the lock!" I walk in to find my Landlord and another guy standing in my living room. "I guess you were right." the man said. "Who are you?" I ask him. He ignores my question and says,"My, my, looks like you've had a tough day." he laughs. I instantly dislike him. I knew I looked bad, messy hair, mascara running, and a wet gross boot, but it doesn't mean he has to point it out. "Well yeah, so it'd be great if you get out of my apartment and not make my day any worse than it has been." the man laughs again. " Well, Ms. Puckett, as much as I'd love to do that, it has come to my attention that you haven't payed your bills in over a year." "Why do you care?" I ask. "Well considering I own this building, I care very much. Now either you can pay me, or you can live on the street." "Fine. How much is it?" I ask, thinking it can't be that much. "28,097 dollars." he says. "Holy Chiz! I don't have that much money!" "Then leave!" the man said. "Can't I at least box up my stuff?" I exclaim. "Fine. You have 24 hours to get your stuff out of here. Goodbye Ms. Puckett, hope you have a wonderful evening!" he said sarcastically as he walked out of the room. The landlord laughed and ran out of the apartment, mumbling about how he finally got rid of me.

Ten hours later, I wake up and try to take a shower. "Of course." I say when the water won't turn on. I started packing up all my stuff, eating a package of bacon at the same time. Two hours later I packed up all my stuff, 10 boxes and a garbage bag full of food.

"Hello?" my mom said as she answered her phone. "Hey Mom, it's Sam." "Sam? Why are you calling me?" she asks suspiciously. "Umm, I was wandering if I could move back into my old room?" "Sorry cant." "What?! Why not?" "Because," she says," The plumbers staying in there for awhile."

"Now what?" I ask myself as I stare around my empty apartment. I call the last person I could think of who I haven't made mad in anyway. "Hello?" Melanie asks as she answers her phone. "Hey Mel, it's Sam." "What's wrong?" she immediately asks. "Why do you think something's wrong?" I ask, a bit annoyed. "Because you never call me," She says,"And when I say never, I mean NEVER." "Ok, ok. Maybe something is wrong." "What is it?" "Well I've been evicted from my apartment and I have no where else to go." "Cant you stay with Carly?" she asks. "Never mind I'll live on the streets!" I yell into the phone. "Calm down, Sam! I'll come pick you up ok?" "Thanks," I whisper after she hangs up.

"I don't know why you have to bring all this food, Sam," Melanie says as she drags my stuff into her house. "I have food, you know?" "Not good food," I day as I look in her fridge, which had some yogurt, soy milk, and moldy looking cheese. "Ok, fine. But don't touch my yogurt!" she says, but I already have one open and start looking for a spoon. "Wow," she says when I give up and just start eating it off my finger.

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy lately. But guess what's on tomorrow? The new Sam and Cat: Reunion Special! I can't wait! Hopefully we'll get some Seddie moments in there!_


	11. Chapter 10

"Sam get up now!" I heard Melanie yell at me for the 100th time. I groaned and shoved my head father under my blanket. "Sam!" she yelled and pulled the blanket off me. "You're gonna lose you're job if u keep going in late." she said as I pulled myself into a ball. "Good!" I whine,"I dont even want this stupid job." Mel had made me get a job at Lettuce Eat Lunch. Why on earth would I want to work at a place that's all about salad?! "Fine, you can go live on the street then!" she huffed and walked out of the room. I heard her door slam shut.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. I sat in it with the hot water beating down on me. After what seemed like forever, I got out and dried off. I put on my stripped red and white shirt and pulled on my black skinny jeans. "What the?" I started to ask when I couldn't get them buttoned. I stood in front of the full length mirror and realized my stomach was sticking out a bit, enough that my pants wouldn't button. I pulled and tugged on the stupid zipper and tried to get the stupid button through the hole but it just wouldn't go in. "Ugg! I'm getting fat!" I yelled. I tried on the rest of my jeans but they wouldn't fit either. I walked into Mel's room and took a pair of her pants. I pulled them on. They weren't baggy, but compared to my skinny jeans they were. At least they fit I thought as I pulled some bacon out of the fridge then left for work.

"Im going to the store. Want anything?" Mel asked me as I plopped down on the couch. "Yeah get me some chicken." I said,"And some pain relievers." "Why do you need that?" she asked me. "Cuz I'm hungry, duh!" "Not the chicken, the pain relievers!" "Oh, cuz my backs been killing me. And my feet have swollen to twice their size! I had to wear shoes to work today! Not BOOTS, SHOES!" "Umm, ok." Mel looked at me for a second too long, which made me squirm, then walked out the door. Ok then, I thought as I checked my phone. Ten voicemails from Carly, as usual. And a couple of texts too. Deleted them, then got in the shower.

"Here," Mel said as she dropped a bag on my stomach. I was asleep on the couch with only my underwear on. "What's this?" I ask when I notice it doesn't smell like chicken, or any kind of food for that matter. "Open it." she says as she walks into the kitchen. I open the bag and inside is no other than a pregnancy test. I stare wide eyed at it. "Are you going to take it?" Mel asks. "I'm not pregnant." I say. "Sam, your complaining of a sore back, swollen feet, and you were wearing my pants. It's only a matter of time before you start throwing up." "IM NOT PREGNANT!" I yell at her. "Ok, ok! But you can still check, just to be sure." I sit there, not sure if I want too. "I'm going out with some friends," Mel says,"Chickens in the microwave, call me if you need me." She walked out the door.

"Ok Sam, you can do it," I tell myself, staring at the stupid stick I was suppose to pee on. "That's all you have to do," I tell myself again and again. Ok, I think as I finally get the courage to do it. After I read the box. " Three minutes, that's it?" I set the timer then sit there for what feels like forever. What if I am? I start to think, what if I am and Freddie doesn't want a baby. What if Freddie doesn't want to be with me?! I got so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I jumped when the timer went off.

Slowly I picked up the pregnancy stick and looked at it.


	12. Chapter 11

So first off: sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've had major writers block. If u don't know what that is, look it up on google. But I've finally decided where I wanted to take this story. So, with out further ado:

Freddie's Pov.

"No Carly, I haven't talked to Sam." I repeated again to Carly, who had asked me this question at least the millionth time this week. "If I haven't talked to her, I wouldn't have seen her either. Carly I have to go." I sighed and hung up before she could reply.

I haven't seen Sam since she came over to my house that one night, and that was weeks ago. I was dying to call her, see her, even text her, but I held back. She didn't want me in her life, so I won't be.

As if on cue, my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I ask when I answer it. "Freddie?" a small voice asks on the other end. "Sam?!" I say excitedly. "Hey, can we talk?" she asks, barely audible. "Um sure." "Meet me at Melanie's house ok?" "alright, I'll be there in ten." she says goodbye, than hangs up. I tell Andy(my boss) that I wasnt feeling good and I'm gonna head home.(I work at a T.V station, camerawork and technical stuff) He's says ok and I rush to my car. I can barely think with all the thoughts running through my head. Some good, some bad. I stopped by Bucket O' Chicken before I got there, knowing itd put her in a better mood. Then I drove off to Sam, wandering what she wanted to talk about.

Sam's Pov.

I kept walking back and forth in front of the door, waiting for Freddie to get here. I had repeated what I was gonna say over and over again in my head, but every time I thought about actually saying it I froze up. "UGH!" I yell. I check my phone, finding it to be 5 minutes past. He's late! I think. That's a bad sign. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. I rush to it, about to open it when I remembered what I was wearing. Sweatpants with a flowy top. Oh well i think, it's too late to change. I smooth my blond locks down, getting them a bit sticky form the sweat on my palms, then I open the door. Freddie's standing there, Holding a bucket. "Hey," he says. "hi," I say staring at him. I had forgotten how chiseled his jaw was, and how sweet and bright his brown eyes were. My eyes groped every part of his body, while his did the same. The our eyes locked together, and just for a second I felt that heat we had shared the night we had-"I brought you chicken." he said, holding up the container. "oh thanks," I say taking it," come on in." he follows behind me, and I walk into the kitchen, feeling his eyes burn a hole into my back. I open the bucket, when a putrid smell hits me. I gag, trying not to barf. I looked around, trying to figure out what the smell is, and I realized it was the chicken. I threw it into the garbage, sad for wasting a perfectly good chicken.

When I walked back into the living room, Freddie had sat down on the couch. I decided to sit in the one across from him.

"So, how have you been, Sam?" he asks me. "Good," I reply. "Carly says you dot talk to her anymore." he said, drawing circles on his pant leg with his finger. "I have no need to talk to her." "Sam I know she hurt you but you can-" "Do you love me?" I ask, interrupting him. "What?" he asks, shocked. "No I mean, would you have a future with me?" I ask, then realizing that sounded even worse. "God!" I shout standing up. "I just have this all planned out in my head, but when I try to say it it doesn't come out right and then I sound like a retard and I hate it so much! You must think I'm crazy cuz I am and-" "Sam!" Freddie broke me off. He held me by the shoulders and said."Just say it." "I'm pregnant."


End file.
